The music that play us
by blessie15
Summary: All about laley!A bit dramatic and mush but it'll get darker soon. Review if you want me to update faster!
1. My boo

Chapter 1

"Damn it Haley! Stop!" Lucas shouted just so he can be heard

"What was that Luke? I can't quite hear you" Haley answered as she watched Lucas walk over the café's stereo and turn it off.

"No fair! I liked that song" Haley said as she pouted.

"Since when did you start listening to Usher and Alicia Keys?!?!" Lucas asked.

"Well….since I heard THAT song. Don't you like it?"

"Oh come on Hales, you know it's not my type of music."

"Right…if it's not then why the heck do you know who sang the song, huh?" Haley asked as one of her eyebrows shot up.

"I was just guessing" Lucas answered uncomfortably, looking down at his shoes

"Wow Luke! I didn't know you were psychic. Could it be possible that a certain brunette cheerleader maybe rubbing some of HER interests on you?"

"Okay, you got me. I may have heard it inside Brooke's room"

Haley just nodded and walked behind the counter. She couldn't think of another answer that could cover up her emotions, it was like a dagger suddenly pierced her heart!

"Hales…" Lucas said, unsure of the rapid change of the atmosphere between him and Haley. It was like tension, abruptly covered the whole room.

"Yes?" Haley answered while pretending to count the straws she brought out from the storage room.

"We, I mean Brooke and I…We only" Lucas stammered

"You don't have to explain. You don't have to defend anything you do with her or for her…and even to her" Haley lightly chuckled hoping to make the subject at hand lighter

"No, it's not like that" Unconsciously raking his hair, Lucas continued "We haven't really done IT"

"Again, Luke…I don't care. As long as you're happy, you are right?" Haleycouldn't ask it straight to his face. She was afraid to see the happiness in those blue eyes of her _best friend._ Not that she didn't want to see him happy; she just wished that she was the one who made those eyes sparkle with joy

"Of course I am! I mean who wouldn't be? I'm dating a great girl who's very, very hot"

'I am happy, I am happy'. Lucas repeated over and over silently as if repeating those words can actually make him happy. "Well, I gotta go Hales. I'm meeting some of the guys to play ball"

"Take care alright?" Haley said still doing something behind the counter

"I will, I know you'll miss me if something happens to me" Lucas said with a wink.

Haley looked at Lucas' retreating back, with a sad smile on her face. Suddenly a piercing ring jolted her back to reality. Fumbling inside her bag she tried to find her cell phone. "Oh god! Where is it?! I knew I shouldn't have accepted this gift" she mumbled still struggling to find her phone inside the bag. "Hello?" She said.

"Where are you? Are you still at the café?" the guy on the other line asked

"Yes Nathan I'm still here" A small smile spreading on her lips "Patience isn't really one of your virtues is it?"

"Not really, but you like me anyway. So I just called to tell you that I'm on my way to the café. The boys wanted to shoot some hoops. You interested?"

"What made you think that I would want to play basketball?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"No, that's not what I meant. I wanted to ask you to watch…Peyton and Brooke are gonna be there"

"Yipee…"sarcasm dripping in Haley's voice. "just what I wanted to hear"

"I thought you and the other girls are okay now." Nathan asked, wondering why Haley's attitude towards the 2 girls suddenly changed.

"Yeah, we are. Look can I take a rain check on this one?" Haley questioned, hoping that Nate would say yes.

"Fine, with me." Nathan answered, although he still wanted to push the topic but then Haley seemed to shut down all of a sudden

"Great. Thanks." Haley mumbled disconnecting the call and turning her phone off. Her mind kept on replaying the conversation she had with Lucas just a few minutes ago. She can still hear Lucas saying how happy he was now that he was with Brooke. Silently walking to the couch, she sat and buried her face in her hands.

"I can't do this anymore" She said out loud in the deserted café. "I need to move on. Now" She took the remote and turned on the stereo. Leaning back she closed her eyes hoping that the flood of tears can be stopped knowing that such action is futile, just like how she's holding back on her feelings for Lucas.

_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_


	2. Sunday Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own any tree hill characters

Chapter 2

The sun was brightly shining that Sunday morning. It deftly peeped through the blinds in Haley's room waking her from her slumber. Yawning while stretching her arms she was surprised to see Lucas beside her, sleeping like a baby. She silently shifted so she can see Lucas' face. In this position she can closely see his tousled blonde hair and his soft, kissable lips…

"Stop it Haley James! You're on the road to getting your heartbroken" she whispered while turning her back on the sleeping Lucas and pulling her t-shirt above her head.

"Hmmmm…this surely is a nice Sunday morning don't you think Hales?"

Startled, Haley turned around to see Lucas with a grin on his face. Realizing as to why her friend was grinning she immediately snatched a blanket on the bed.

"Luke! You really shouldn't scare people early this morning especially if you sneaked in their room at what time of the night, God only knows"

Lying on his side Lucas just smiled up to Haley knowing that this would irritate her even more.

"Fine! Smile all day and lie in MY bed" Flinging her hands up in the air, momentarily forgetting the blanket that she held to her body.

"oh" Haley squealed trying in vain to catch the falling blanket

"Come on Haley, I've seen you with less clothing on" Lucas smirked while looking up and down the disgruntled girl's body. "I must say that you've grown a lot since I last saw you…" he said meaningfully

"So you don't want to talk about last night huh? That's okay." Feeling defeated she went directly to her bathroom and bolted it.

"Haley, I'm sorry for sneaking in your room. I needed you last night but you looked so tired so I decided to just sleep my problems away" mumbling his apologies to the door Lucas could only hope that Haley was listening. After a few minutes of waiting for any response from her, he let out a frustrated let out a frustrated sigh and decided to just to wait.

After an hour….

Feeling refreshed and relaxed, Haley opened her door hoping that Lucas already left her room.

"Geez Luke put some shirt on will you?"

"I need to talk to you" Lucas said tiredly. His eyes had dark circles around it and he looked really wasted.

"I thought you slept your problems away last night rather than talk to me or tell me when I asked you this morning" she snapped.

"So now its my fault that I was thoughtful enough not to wake you?!?! Unbelievable Hales….just unbelievable!" Looking around the room, he searched for his shirt still unable to understand why Haley was such a btch that morning. Finally he found it and put it on him. Walking straight to the door he suddenly felt a hand brush his arms.

"I'm sorry… I've been really tired and I can see you are too. I'm sorry; you know how cranky I am in the morning" she said hugging him and softly kissed his cheek.

Lucas seemed uncomfortable and pulled away from her. Feeling rejected, she sighed and sat down on the chair near her computer.

"So Luke, spill. What happened now? Did Brooke do something last night or is it Peyton this time?"

"Well.. Last night after playing basketball Brooke asked me to come over her house" he put his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking.

"Come on… I told you I'm fine with the whole Brooke thing…go on" she encouragedly said. Knowing that what she was about to hear would probably break her heart into a million pieces.

"Brooke became really aggressive. She was on me, I didn't even know what was happening" Appearing frustrated he started to pace the room still unaware of Haley's unshed tears.

"Do you really need to tell me all this? " sighing Haley looked down hoping that the tear that slid down her face would remain unnoticed.

"Yes, because this involves you too."

Carefully wiping her tears and mentally kicking herself for even thinking that she could go through this whole conversation unscathed.

"Why does it involve me?"

"Last night, I was ready to do it with Brooke. Okay before you ballistic on me and lecture me on not waiting first, we didn't do it." Taking in a deep breath, he waited to hear what she was going to say.

"Why?" dazed and confused Haley looked directly in his eyes.

"Because while I was with her I kept thinking of you."


	3. Sunday Morning Part II

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments! This is a continuation of the 2nd Chapter still entitled Sunday Morning (coz I just love this song!)

Keep the comments coming coz I wanna know if anyone is reading this….

"Excuse me? I think I just heard you say…."

"Yes, I kept thinking about you" a little unsure of what this little piece of information would do to their friendship Luke continued by saying

"I felt guilty and I had this feeling in my stomach that everything was wrong. Then there was this song that played in the background saying something like no matter how darkness overcomes my life I'll always have this someone in my life"

"Ha! The things you hear inside Brooke's bedroom… she really must have an effect on you" she said a little smile tugging along the corners of her mouth.

She felt relieved right that moment; certain calm had come over her though she didn't know why. Though she was still a bit confused about all the things Luke said she expectantly looked at him.

"Hey be kind, it was sung by Maroon 5 you know. Anyway stop it. Is that all you can say? Aren't shocked? Aren't you even gonna ask me why I felt that way?" he asked, his aggravation very apparent.

"Why do you think you felt that way Luke? Do you really want me to tell you what I THINK you feel?" Haley felt powerful because she knew exactly what Luke was feeling. It was the same feeling she had a month ago when Nathan kissed her during one of their tutoring sessions.

"No! I just want your opinion Hales you gotta help me out"

Haley observed him for a minute trying hard not to laugh at her friend's dilemma. She's happy about the possibility that Luke might be in love with her too but wants him to realize it on his own.

"I think you're just confused."

It was Luke's turn to observe Haley searching her eyes if that is indeed what she thought. Unfortunately her eyes didn't even give a hint of what was really inside her head. Giving up a losing battle he decided to tell her what he really was thinking. Damn all the consequences.

"I'm not confused. For the first time in my life I know what I want. What I really need."

"What do you need Luke?" she asked hope glimmering in her eyes.

Kneeling in front of her, Lucas took her hands and kissed the inside of her palm. He held her hand to his face enjoy it's comforting warmth.

"It's not what I need Hales. It's who…."

"Who?" she whispered her voice barely audible

"You. You're all I need. Now my question is, do you need me?"

Tears fell down her eyes, unstoppable. She knew she had so much to say to him. She knew she held back too many things, too many thoughts and feelings. In the end all she could say was…..

"Yes"

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you  
That someday it would bring me back to you_

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  



	4. Every little thing

A/N: Thanks again for all the support! Keep those comments coming… Let me know if my story starts to get boring. And oh! The whole sad thing is coming, I just thought I'd tell you coz I know the first few chapters we're really happy.

Chapter 3

Every little thing….

It's been two weeks since they started dating. It's also been two weeks since they both confessed their feelings for each other. Surprisingly everyone seemed okay with it, most people weren't even shocked. The only problem they did encounter was Brooke.

"So Luke are you and Brooke talking now?" Peyton asked thinking that her best friend and Luke had patched up already.

"Yeah, but its kinda different now. She seems aloof and not as cheerful around me as she used to be" Trying to smile but cant because it truly was sad the way his relationship with Brooke ended

"Well, you cant really blame her. She really loved you Luke."

"I know that but there was nothing I could do, I really love Haley. I'll fight for her."

As if knowing that she was the topic of their conversation Haley waved from afar. She just came out of the library and was on her way to join Lucas for lunch.

"Hi Peyton!" she smiled happy to see her friend. It was a bit of a struggle but she finally bridged the social gap between Peyton and her.

"Hello Nerd! So are we still on tonight? I really need to shop for some clothes"

"Of course."

"So hey, I gotta go. Jake's waiting for me at our table" Peyton looked to the table where Jake was sitting and smiled at him when she caught his eye.

Still watching as Peyton walk towards Jake, Haley felt a hand tugging hers.

"I am here you know. I can see you looking at Jake"

"Oh stop! I wasn't looking at Jake I was looking at Peyton. She seems really happy" she answered, smiling that Luke was a bit jealous. She knows that she should assure him that he's the only one but then again she liked Luke's possessiveness towards her.

"Yeah she is happy, but why are you still looking at them. Don't you even want to look at me?" pretending to be hurt, Luke pouted like a 5 year old boy.

Turning to face her boyfriend, Haley took Lucas face in her hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"There! Now stop pouting." She ordered.

"That's all I get? Come on Hales, kiss me again"

"We're in school Luke! Its weird, some of our teachers might see us!"

"Its okay you know. Everyone knows we're together" He was wondering why Haley was still uncomfortable showing affection towards him especially at school when he felt a pair of blue eyes looking at their direction.

"Are you still tutoring Nathan?"

"You know the answer to that Luke." Haley was afraid that Luke may have found out why she was uneasy being seen kissing him. She knew Nathan had feelings for her she doesn't want to add to his pain by seeing her show affection to Luke in front of him.

"I'm sorry; I'm sounding like a jealous love struck fool to you now, don't I?" A little embarrassed about bringing Nathan up, Luke started eating his lunch.

"A bit, but you have no reason to feel that way honey. I love you."

"I love you too. Now eat your lunch I don't want you to go starving the whole day." He sounded so stern that Haley laughed out loud causing almost half the student body eating their lunch

"That was embarrassing" Haley looked down, blushing.

"Yeah it was, I can't believe I'm dating you Haley James"

Smacking him in the head she turned and started to eat her food too.

"Hey that hurt!"

"I'm not talking to you so just shut up and eat"

Glancing at her, Lucas wanted to see if she was really mad at him. He knew she was so he decided to do what she said. Subtly glancing at her many times Lucas began forming a plan as to how to ask Haley's forgiveness.

Haley stood up and said "I'm going to class now"

Mentally kicking himself Lucas knew that he wasn't a very good boyfriend that day so he got up and walked towards Peyton and Jake

"Guys, I need your help"

After 3 hours….

"Hi Haley"

"Hi Nathan" she greeted noticing that Nathan's eyes seemed to have lost the glimmer it once held.

"I got an A in my English paper. Mr. Johnson returned it and told me that I was improving"

"You are Nate. Can you wait a sec I just need to get something from my locker"

"Okay, I'll walk with you"

Opening her locker Haley squealed at sudden rush of white, pink and red things.

"What the…What are these things?" Picking up some of the colored materials in her clothes she realized what the things were. "Their rose petals" Feeling some of the velvety softness of it in her hands she looked inside her locker to see a bear occupying almost all the space in it. She took the bear out and hugged it knowing who it came from.

"Lucas did it" Nathan said simply. "I'll wait for you in the tutoring center okay?"

She nodded her head in consent. Haley noticed a card and started to read it.

_Haley,_

_I'm sorry, I know I was an ass during lunch period today. I'm really sorry honey. I hope my surprise made up for it. I love you! _

_Luke_

Her phone rang and she took it out of her bag.

"Hello?"

"I love you"

"Hi Lucas, I love you too. Thanks for the surprise" she felt herself smiling and hugging the bear tightly.

"Your welcome. Thank to you too" he answered.

"Why?" puzzled Haley started taking her lecture notes inside her locker and putting it in her bag

"Because you love me, because you're my best friend, because right now the world could end if God wanted it to and I won't care coz I know you're my girl"

"Oh Luke!" not knowing what t say she closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer of thanks to God.

"Well, I gotta go Hales. I'll be in rivercourt if you need me. After your shopping with Peyton can you come by my house?"

"As if you needed to ask."

"Good,bye Hales. I love you"

"Bye,Luke. I love you too….so much!"

Sighing, Haley happily started walking towards the center singing

_Every little thing he does is magic_

_Every thing he does just turns me on _

_Even though my life before was tragic _

_Now I know my love for him goes_ on


	5. What if

Chapter 4

What if….

Seating himself at one of the empty tables at the tutoring center, Nathan took his notebook out of his bag when he remembered the gift he's planning to give to Haley next week.

"I hope she likes it"

Seeing Haley happy a few minutes ago really made his day. He just wished that he was the one who could make Haley happy. He imagined Haley's smiling face when she hugged the bear Luke put in her locker. His stomach was filled with butterflies just seeing her so happy.

"Damn! What that girl does to me…I'm like a stray puppy waiting for her to take me home and care for me." He smiled sadly knowing that somehow he feels contented that she was happy but it's still not enough for him.

"I love her even though she doesn't love me."

Hearing the door open he immediately looked up to see Haley coming in with her bear in her arms.

"I'm sorry I made you wait Nate"

"It's cool." He said trying his best not to pull Haley into his arms and hug her.

"So let's start?"

"Sure"

After tackling Algebra and Chemistry, Haley thought that they've had enough studying and started chatting with Nathan.

"So Nate, how's basketball?" she said conversationally

"Its okay. We have a game this Friday at the gym."

"You do your best okay, hotshot?"

"I'll try, I mean basketball's the only good thing in my life right now. I don't want to mess up like I did with y.." stopping himself before he did something foolish Nathan bowed his head down and pretended to concentrate on his homework.

"Mess up with what?"

"Nothing" he mumbled.

Nodding her head she said "So I guess that's all for today. You did great."

"Thanks! So where are you going after this?"

"I have to work at the café."

"I'll drive you."

"Thanks but I don't think…"

Nathan knew what she was about to say so he said

"I'm sorry I forgot. You're with Lucas now."

Her heart stopped beating for a moment when she saw the pain in Nathan's eyes. How she wished she wasn't the cause of that pain. She loves Nathan, but only as a friend. 'Only as a friend' she said in her mind with such conviction that it seemed forced.

"That's not the reason Nate. I know you're going home and the café is out of your way. I wouldn't wanna bother you. "

"I want to do it" offering his arm to Haley, she surprised him when she took it and answered:

"Okay! Just don't drive too fast I want to get there alive"

When they arrived at Nathan's SUV he opened the passenger door for Haley.

"Wow! I didn't know you we're such a gentleman"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me….Tutor girl" he teased knowing that Haley hated being called that

"Oh God! Not you too."

"Just kidding" Turning the engine on, he immediately turned the radio on too. A soft familiar melody came on; he heard this song a few days ago. This was his song for Haley.

"I like this song, it's so sad though how he can't have the girl he loves" she said interrupting his thoughts

"I like it too." Looking straight into her eyes he said "If there's one song that would describe where I'm in right now, this would be it"

Both sat silently as they listened to the song, too many emotions and thoughts came to them but none were uttered.

_What if we were wrong about each other?  
What if you were really made for me?  
What if we was supposed to be together?  
Would that not mean anything?  
_


	6. These are the moments

Chapter 5

Arriving at the café, Haley mumbled her thanks to Nathan and rushed inside. Still a bit shocked and confused about the intense ride she didn't notice a tall blonde guy smiling down at her until she bumped into him.

"Aww shit!" feeling like she just hit a hard wall Haley felt a bit dizzy

Automatically reaching for her and steadying her Lucas softly laughed.

"Watch where you're going Hales….you wouldn't be so lucky the next time coz I might not be there"

"Luke!"

"Hales!" he answered mimicking her surprised expression

"Not funny Scott" pulling him closer to her, she kissed him on the lips.

She's not much of a PDA person so the kiss lasted for only a few seconds leaving a very dissatisfied Lucas.

"Why do you keep doing that?!?! You're such a tease!"

"Because…..we're in your mom's café with about a dozen people watching." Leaning close she whispered something to his ear causing him to grin from ear to ear.

"I'll look forward to that"

"Stop grinning like that!" blushing she turned her back to him hoping that he wont see the grin she too had on her face. Taking her apron and tying it around her waist she asked "Aren't you supposed to be in rivercourt?"

"Mom asked me to help around since Jake couldn't come tonight" gesturing to the apron around his waist he said "See"

"I'm not blind okay?" sighing Haley wiped some tables with Lucas in tow. "You know, helping means doing some work and not just following me around"

"Mom also told me that we're supposed to close earlier at around 7 tonight"

"Really? Why?"

"She has a date...with Keith" happiness radiated on Lucas' face when he told Haley the news.

"That's great….finally I knew those two had something going on"

"So, do you want to come watch me play at rivercourt? " he asked. He was a bit disturbed that Nathan was the one who drove Haley to the café but he didn't want her to think that he did not fully trust her

"Of course… um, Nathan offered to drive me here and he was pretty insistent that's why I said yes." A bit uncomfortable about the topic she gestured to Lucas to follow her inside the storage room.

"I was wondering about it….."

"Well I already gave you an explanation, now what I'm about to give you is a confession"

A sickening feeling came over his stomach when he heard the word 'confession' come out of her mouth. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear it but Haley looked as if she already made up her mind.

Taking a deep breath Lucas asked "What is it Hales?"

"I love you Luke, I want you to know that before…."

He cut her saying "I know that and I love you too. What's wrong Hales?"

"A month ago, Nathan..he,um he kissed me."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner Haley?" Fury and rage went through his body "I told him to stay away from you"

Seeing Lucas' anger Haley embraced him "It's okay now. I mean, I told him that there was no chance we'd get together because I love you"

"I want you to stop tutoring him"

"I can't do that Luke."

"Why the hell not huh, Hales?" he broke away from her embrace to look at her face.

"Because I like tutoring, and it's unfair to Nathan."

Lucas stayed silent, afraid that he might say something he'll eventually regret. He didn't know what to tell Haley anymore. All he could think about was the pain he felt when she defended Nathan.

Haley saw the hurt in Lucas' eyes but she knew she couldn't stop tutoring Nathan. He was already doing so well at school. Unable to take the silence

"You know that I will always choose you over Nathan, but what you're asking me is unfair."

"Unfair?! Why is it unfair? I'm you're boyfriend Haley, and from where I stand I think it's unfair to me that you're spending time with a guy who plans to steal you from me. Oh not to mention that he's my brother who I just developed a friendship with a few months ago!" Drawing a harsh breath, he slumped down on one of the crates inside the storage room. He felt exhausted and defeated.

Chewing her bottom lip, Haley thought of things to say to him.

"Its unfair because Nathan needs me right now, to be his tutor and friend. Just his tutor and friend…"

God! How it hurt her to see Lucas in pain. Hoping to ease some out, she sat on his lap and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Lucas felt his heart slowly return to its normal beating. He heard the sincerity in her voice. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said

"What about me Hales? I need you."

"You'll always have me" her voice was a little muffled because her face was still at his neck.

"I hope so…I really hope so."

"I'll never leave you Lucas Scott. _You_ might leave me, but I'll never leave you."

Laughing a little because for him what Haley just said was funny and ironic he said

"Why would you think that I'll leave you?"

"Hey it's not funny!" a bit ticked off because he did not take her seriously, Haley got up.

"Don't go Hales" pulling her onto his lap he said "I laughed because I know that I will never ever leave you, no matter what happens I will still be here with you, the world may end tomorrow but I wont care coz I have you."

"So you won't leave me?" she asked in a small voice. "Even for basketball?"

"I don't love basketball enough to leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise" crossing his heart and kissing her on her forehead

"Good!" feeling happy that she had finally got her insecurities soothed, she buried her face into his neck once more.

"You know, I could stay like this forever" mentally taking a picture of her in his arms. He felt so happy and alive. Only Haley could make him feel like this.

"Me too" she answered softly.

_Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right  
where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
These are the moments I thank God that  
I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all  
my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
_


	7. Long Night Part I

Chapter 6 (Part I)

Long night….

It's funny how life can pass you by so fast. Autumn came and so did winter, but when you're happy you won't even notice that. All you think about are the moments spent with that person whom you love the most.

The stolen kisses in the hallway, the ridiculous fights in between classes, a basketball championship and of course the post it notes left inside the locker or even in the bedroom.

These moments we're the ones that stuck inside Haley's head.

"It's been 2 years; I can't believe we've made it together for 2 years"

Holding a piece of sticky post it note in her palms she read it again

_Hales,_

_Sorry I didn't pick you up this morning, I want you to miss me! If that's even possible. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that please don't forget about our date tonight. Okay? Pick you up at seven._

_Luke_

Chuckling, Haley carefully folded the note and put it inside her binder. Her heart was beating so fast just thinking about their date later in the evening. Closing her locker when she got all the things she needed, she noticed a couple looking very happy coming towards her.

"Hey you two, what's with the smiles?"

Peyton laughed at her friend's eagerness, it seemed really cute how Luke was avoiding Haley in hope of making her miss him more.

"Nothing….I just think its sweet of Luke to do what he's planning to do for you"

"Cant you give me a hint as to what it is?" She couldn't help it, she was so excited she couldn't wait to end their time at school.

"Nope, sorry" answered Jake.

"So Hales, congratulations on the scholarship you got from Duke"

"Thanks, Peyton. It's kinda funny coz now we have enough money to pay for college, yet I don't have to pay!"

Haley's parents went into a business venture that turned out to be so successful that they can provide well for all their children. She didn't really know why they're so blessed sometimes it even frightens her because she feels that something bad is bound to happen.

"You deserve it, Haley"

"Thanks Jake, so it seems all of us are gonna be going to Duke next year huh?" Haley smiled at the thought of them all going to the same university

"Yeah, Luke and Nate got their scholarships too"

Just then a shrill ringing cut their conversation

"Well, I guess we better get to class this is our last month here in Tree Hill High"

As Haley walked to her class, she tried to savor the noise, the smell and the people she sees. In just one month she'll be leaving this place, a sense of sadness and joy is in her heart.

At exactly 3:00, the bell rang the school.

Lucas was still trying in vain to avoid Haley all day. He found it very lonely and irritating because all he could hang with was Tim.

"Just 4 more hours Scott, you can take it"

"Hey man! We have practice remember?" Tim asked

"Of course I remember. I still don't know why we have to practice! We already won the state championship for God's sake!"

"Coach wants us to train with the new kids okay?"

"Right, its still irritating though"

"You're just excited with your night with Haley"

"Yeah"

"So finally going to get into Ms. Valedictorian's pants huh?"

Smacking Tim in the head he answered "Don't you ever to talk to her that way"

"Sorry, I was just joking man! You know me"

"Sorry, just reflexes."

"God! Those guys in Duke will really get it"

Puzzled at Tim's last comment, Lucas turned around to ask him

"What do you mean?"

Looking at his friend and rolling his eyes

"Its college man! Everyone's a fair game"

"Hah! They couldn't get pass my big brother here if they wanted to"

said Nathan who was quietly listening to the two conversing.

"You better pray man that a hot, older college guy won't be interested on your pretty, intelligent girlfriend"

"I don't think I like college anymore" Lucas mumbled like a little child

"Scotts!" they heard Whitey call from across the gym

Raising both their heads, Nathan and Lucas answered together "YES?"

"Come here you two!"

Jogging towards Whitey, they noticed a man wearing a suit stand beside their coach.

"Nathan, Lucas, meet Mr. Danvers"

"Good afternoon Sir"

The man shook their hands and smiled

"I'm Greg Danvers, from the Los Angeles Lakers"

His jaw must have hit the floor because the man in front of him laughingly said

"Well, to get to the point we want you two on our team next season"

"But…but..we're just in high school"

"So was Kobe Bryant when he started with us"

Nathan just stood there weighing his options but he knew in his heart that he still wasn't ready for pro-ball yet.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to decline on your offer"

"Nathan, we're not asking you to decide now." turning to Lucas he asked "How about you Lucas, any thoughts?"

"Well I don't know bout my little brother here, but I'm going" Lucas felt that he didn't want to let this opportunity pass by.

"Well I'm happy about that! I'm going to call the two of you next week and Nathan I hope you change your mind"

With that Mr. Danvers gave them a last look and went on his way

"Man, are you sure you want to go? I mean you have to talk to your Mom…and you have to talk to Haley too"

Lucas stopped dribbling the ball, obviously disturbed by what his brother said.

"I didn't think about that, but I'm sure my mom will support any decision I make"

"How about Haley?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"You gotta tell her man"

"I will, after I tell my mom"

Lucas knew that Haley won't take his news well. He prayed silently that Haley would support him if ever he plays pro-ball. Right now, he had to think about his future, with Haley in it.

He knew that making Haley understand would be hard, but he hopes they can work things out.

But….

He still can't deny the sick feeling he was having in his stomach and the heavy ache in his heart.

For he knows…

If he accepts this offer, he might end up leaving the one person he vowed to hold on forever…

"Haley" he whispered.


	8. Long Night Part II

Part II

A/N: Some parts of this story might be very confusing but that's exactly what I wanted my readers to feel the confusion and pain that Lucas and Haley both felt. So I hope you'll enjoy reading this one! And please tell me what you think okay? I really need your opinions!

"So Peyton, this thing tonight…should I dress casually?" Haley asked. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was very excited at the same time.

"I cannot believe Ms. Haley James just asked me for advice on clothing!"

"Oh please Peyton, tell me!"

"Okay…don't be so panicky. Dress casually it's not as if we're going to somewhere fancy"

"Wait, did you just say we?"

Slapping her forehead, Peyton walked toward her dresser and laughed softly

"No! You heard wrong Hales. Must be the jitters"

"Jitters?!? Please tell me Luke's not planning on proposing"

"He's not. Come on, don't you want to marry him?"

Honestly Haley has thought about marrying Lucas, but she wasn't ready yet. She still wants to pursue her musical dreams.

"Well, yeah. I wanna marry him, just not now. We're not ready yet"

"Hey, don't get too sappy on me now Haley."

"I wont! Thanks Peyton!"

Hanging up her phone, Haley finally decided on wearing a baby blue chiffon dress that complimented her figure. Applying light make up, she looked at her mirror and thought she looked kinda good

"Good? I look hot!"

"Ah, growing conceited now are we?"

Standing by her doorway was a really handsome guy that literally took her breath away. His intense eyes looked from her face down to her body.

"Stop that…"

"Why?" his eyebrows shot up

"Because…" walking towards Lucas, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes as she kissed him fully on the lips. She was amazed at how long their kiss lasted, and how passionately it happened.

"Hmm…" licking her lips unconsciously still cherishing the moment they just shared.

"That's sexy, stop doing that!" Lucas reprimanded

"What?"

"You…licking your lips!"

"Oh…"

"Happy Anniversary Hales" all the love was in Lucas' eyes when he said it.

Haley could feel her insides melting and her heart beating wildly.

She wanted every moment like this.

"Happy Anniversary too Luke."

"Hales, I need to talk to you" taking her hand in his, Lucas seated himself on her bed. Pulling her down beside him, he looked at her face full of warmth and love.

"What is it?" dread was starting to creep at Haley's back but she chose to ignore it.

"The Lakers wants me to play for them next season"

"Oh wow..Luke! That's great…you're amazing, I mean its amazing" Haley tried to conjure up as many words to describe her emotions that moment when a thought finally struck her "But, college Luke? You have to go to college!"

"College can wait, but this opportunity can't"

"So you, already decided on going?"

"Yeah, I told my mom and she said that I can do it if it's what I really want.

"You decided on going without telling me?!"

Lucas can already hear the hurt and anger in her voice. He knew it was foolish of him to tell her now but he just wanted to get it over with.

"Well, I'm not yet sure Hales that's why I wanted to know what you think"

Sighing, Haley knew from the moment Lucas told her about it that he really was considering going pro-ball. Defeated she sadly said

"It's you're choice, you're life. Do what you feel is right and keep believing in it until everything IS right"

Seeing that she meant every word, Lucas pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her hair.

"Thanks, Haley. We really have to go; everyone's waiting at the club"

Nodding her head, Haley followed Lucas out the front door and into his truck.

The ride to Karen's club was pretty quite. Haley stared out of the window, she tried wiping the tears that fell out of her eyes but Lucas' hands we're much faster than hers.

"I love you Haley I want you to remember that"

"I love you too"

When they got inside the club, Haley saw a huge streamer up on the stage that said 'Happy anniversary'

Everyone finally noticed the couple, and started cheering and hooting.

Karen started to chant "Kiss…kiss…kiss" eventually followed by other people

"You'd think this was a wedding reception"

"Nah…Let's just satisfy them"

"If you say so"

Kissing Haley in front of their friends and parents was kinda weird for both of them so Lucas made the kiss short.

"Hey" Haley said lightly punching him "that was too short"

"It's weird Hales"

"Don't I know it. I think my dad just gave you a wink AND a thumbs up"

Karen walked towards the two of them and asked

"So have you told her yet?"

"Yes mom, she seemed pretty okay with"

"Wow that was easy." Turning to Haley she said "It's really brave of you to stay with my son Hales. I'm eternally grateful"

"What do you mean? I'll always be here for him"

"Well, didn't Luke ask you to move with him?"

Staring blankly at Karen, Haley suddenly felt claustrophobic. She needed to get out, to run. Seeing a door that led to the back room of the club, she blindly went it.

She didn't know what to think anymore. She knew she loved Lucas, but this…this was way too big for her

"Hales, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but I just wanted to celebrate our anniversary first. "

Looking at him, Haley was dumbfounded and speechless.

"I know this might not be the most romantic place to do this but I have to…" kneeling down in front of Haley he pulled out a velvet box and opened it "Haley James, will you marry me?"

"Yes…but not right now. Not now Luke"

"Why Haley? Why not now? Now is perfect, you don't have to worry about a thing. The offer to me, will provide us with everything we could possible need"

"Because Lucas, I have to go to college. I need to study; I need to figure out who I really am. I need to know who I am without you"

"I don't understand Haley" rising from his knees Lucas looked at Haley's face and said weakly "Make me understand"

"For the longest time Luke, I've been you're best friend and then you're girlfriend."

"What is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except that my whole world revolved around you and I'm afraid Luke" Grasping for words to make him understand Haley felt so tired. "I'm afraid that I will become nothing without you"

"How many times do I have to tell you Hales that I will always be with you?" utterly frustrated, Lucas ran his hands on his hair

"I know that, but a part of me also knows that I need to learn, to be strong on my own. To pursue my dreams, it sounds selfish and yeah maybe it is. But isn't asking me to marry you selfish also?"

"How is it selfish?"

"It's selfish because you didn't consider my part in all of this. You followed YOUR dream and just made me a part of it to suit you."

"But you knew that I always wanted to play in the NBA after college"

"I cant just be your wife Luke. I have to be my own person."

"I'm not telling you to quit college Hales"

"No, but what you're asking me is to give up a future we've already planned…together"

"So what? We'll make new ones Hales."

"How about my home? This is home for me. I can't just give that up"

"I'm not asking you to give up anything Hales. All I'm asking is for you to give us a chance."

"Lucas I need to think… give me time. "

"I'll give you time Hales, but I wont wait forever"

"So what now Lucas? I'm supposed to give up my life for you. I'm supposed to abandon all my aspirations and hopes so you could live the life you've been dreaming about?"

"Yeah, if you love me, you'll go with me!" his voice was loud and he couldn't contain the anger in his heart.

"I love you Lucas but I need to know…"

"What?"

"Me or basketball?"

He didn't know anymore, he wanted to tell Haley that he'll choose her but….

"Don't Hales…don't…make me choose"

Haley can see the answer in his eyes. She knew that at this very moment Luke already made his choice. Unable to take his rejection, Haley went inside again only to be blocked by her father.

"Hey there baby girl, can you sing one song please?"

"Dad… I don't think…"

"Please, for me?"

The door swung open and Haley saw Lucas come in as she went up the stage.

There was a time in her life when she was so sure about everything. Now all she is sure of is that, somehow, someday she'll survive without Lucas by her side.

She knew it was wrong of her to make him choose, but she was so sure he would choose her. Life was really funny; it comes to bite you in the ass.

It hurt, it tore open her heart.

Her greatest fear realized…

As she looked at the keyboard she played with it for a moment before proceeding to the actual notes of the song. Inhaling deeply she started

_It doesn't really matter now you're gone  
You never were around that much to speak of  
Didn't think that I could live without you, baby   
It couldn't be that hard to live alone_

But I'm all, all alone again  
Thinking you will never say  
that you'll be home again  


It was cold, she felt cold. Her heart now empty while Lucas' words echoed through her head

'_I don't love basketball enough to leave you'_ he once said but….

_And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And Im gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights   
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight_

Once upon a time we fell in love  
And I thought that I would be the only one

But now I'm on, I'm on my own again   
Thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again

And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And Im gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights   
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight

Lost in you arms baby  
Lost in your arms

Now I'm on my own again  
Thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again

And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And Im gonna get stage fright caught   
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights

It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm lost in your arms baby  
Lost in your arms

The song ended, but their lives have just started. A life they have to survive all on their own. A life where they will feel forever lost.


	9. Reason for breathing

Chapter 7

A/N: thanks to all the comments and reviews…. Really appreciate it! You guys rock! By the way, I have a naley fic posted also it's entitled Too Broken! Please read it too!

Reason for breathing

"So Mr. Scott is it true that you're dating Isabella Contreras?" a reporter asked. Cameras were flashing everywhere; Lucas could barely even see the man who asked the question.

"No." came the short reply. Signaling any other reporters that his love life must not be discussed.

"Mr. Scott, how do you feel that your brother Nathan Scott is joining you next season?"

"It's great! I am looking forward to working with him. Nate's had a great year during his senior year at Duke and just graduated with honors. " the pride shone on his eyes. He was really happy with what his little brother has accomplished.

"Is he getting married to Haley James?" the question created such a buzz.

Haley James was no longer the girl Lucas once knew. By her 2nd year at Duke, Haley signed up with a major recording company and hit stardom. Her albums sold over a million copies around the world and she was constantly under the public eye.

"I have no comment on that." Rising from his chair, he got out of the conference hall and went up to his hotel room.

Inside his room, he lied down on the bed.

His head was still hurting from all the stress brought by the press conference, but most of all his head ache from the disturbing question.

He knew that Haley and Nathan became very close when he left Tree Hill and when they both studied at Duke.

Lucas also knew for a fact that the two were just friends but they have been seen together constantly these past few months.

"You left her remember" he said to one but himself.

He didn't regret not going to college, it was one of the best decisions he has ever made. He was able to provide well for his mother and live comfortably like a king.

Women came falling at his feet but none of them really caught his interest or his heart. He had the latest cars in the market, currently living in a 20 bedroom mansion.

He should be happy, right?

But, there was always this nagging thought inside him.

He regretted the day where basketball became too important to him more than the love of his life.

He was unprepared for what had happened when Haley left his mother's club. She refused to talk to him, even see him. For days he tried to reach out to her but she was always distant. Even the times when they did talk, she was aloof. Her eyes lost their shine and life.

And then one day, he saw her again. On the tv screen, smiling and laughing. Her first album had just turned triple platinum and everyone loved her.

Lucas wanted to go to her and tell her how proud he was of her. He couldn't, he didn't have the heart.

Peyton kept him posted on all the things Haley did, who she went out with, whenever she got sick Lucas was tempted to be with her but of course he couldn't.

Because Peyton told him about the long nights where Haley just cried.

Haley cried because of Lucas and he didn't have the courage to face her. He was a coward. Big time.

There was not a day in his life that he didn't think of Haley; heck he even searched the internet for updates on her.

He still loves her, this one thing he's sure of.

But, he didn't know if Haley still loved him and the thought of her falling in love with someone else made him crazy and hurt.

This was all his fault and he's living in hell.

_If I cried like a baby, would you change your mind?  
If I told you I'm crazy, would you come running back to me?  
The harder I try to break away, the more I get lost in yesterday  
The man that you know is just for show, living without your love is hell  
_


	10. I miss you

Chapter 8

I miss you

"Haley, please wake up. You'll be late!" Peyton wanted to pour cold water on her friend but she can see the tired form that lay before her.

"One more hour…Peyton" Haley mumbled in her sleep.

"Jake is gonna kick your ass if he finds out you're still not ready"

Jolting her to reality, Haley stretched out her arms and yawned.

"Okay, I'm up."

"Great! Now I can go to work" Reaching for her leather jacket, Peyton went directly out of Haley's room.

"Good luck and don't worry they'll love your art" Haley called out

Standing up, she mentally took a note to herself that she had to hire someone to clean her house.

Taking in her surrounding, Haley still could not believe her luck. She already has 4 houses at different parts of the country. Another 2 in Paris and Vienna and about a dozen vehicles. She lives a very charmed life but ….

Suddenly a loud ringing interrupted her thoughts

"Hello?"

"James, don't tell me you just woke up!"

"Good morning to you too, Jake."

"I need you here at the hotel in an hour, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

This was one of the moments Haley absolutely hated her life. When she was still starting her career, the press flattered her by their interest. As time passed by, it bored her and she wanted her privacy back.

After taking a bath, she heard her stylist and make up artist calling her and telling her that they're going to be late. She couldn't care less, she's Haley James the diva, no longer was she a tutor girl. She can be late anytime she wants to.

Arriving at the hotel (as Haley expected) late, Jake immediately rushed her inside the venue of the presscon.

Most of the questions were about her love life and none about her upcoming album. This really pissed her off, especially when one mousy reporter asked her about Nathan. Seeing as she had to clear the air Haley answered

"Nate and I are best friends. He's always there for me but that's all we are, friends."

"Is his brother also a good friend of yours?"

"Um, No. I haven't talked to Lucas Scott in almost 5 years."

Haley hated where this questioning is going so she rose from her chair when she heard the woman speak again

"Oh that's too bad. You do know that he's staying in this very hotel right?"

Haley couldn't move. Lucas was here, in New York. In the same hotel as she, too many thoughts came rushing in. Fortunately Jake ushered her out of the hall.

"Did you know about this?" Haley whispered

"I didn't know Hales, I'm so sorry. We can go now if you like."

"Its okay. I want to see him."

Jake's mind went blank, he wasn't sure if he heard Haley correct but seeing her walk towards the receptionist and ask for Lucas' room number. Haley walked towards the elevator and Jake followed him inside.

"Hales, look at me. Are you sure about this? Have you stopped to think about what you're doing?"

"I don't wanna think. I just need to see him. I have to talk to him"

Haley was having a breakdown, Jake could see this. He can see the pain, hurt and even love.

"I thought you were over him"

Haley looked at him and said "I lied"

That's when Haley broke down and cried. Her sobs were heart wrenching, Jake had to wipe his own tears. Hugging his friend close to him, he patted her back and kissed her forehead.

Haley wouldn't and couldn't stop crying. All the emotions and feelings came spiraling out. Her sobs were uncontrollable. It only stopped when the elevator door opened. Removing her head from the crook of Jake's head she saw a familiar face. A face she has longed for so many years

"Lucas"

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you  
I'm wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same  
and who's been with you  
Is you're heart still mine  
I want to cry sometimes  
I miss you  
_


	11. I'll never get over you

Chapter 9

Lucas couldn't react to what he saw. There was Jake and Haley in the elevator, they were hugging and he became violently jealous. Jake was his friend or at least they used to be. Lucas didn't think, he just pulled Haley into his arms when he realized that Haley was crying uncontrollably.

He embraced her so tight and with all the love he felt for her. He could see Jake dialing on his cellphone, talking to someone. He couldn't understand what Jake was saying, all he could think of was Haley, now in his arms.

Haley couldn't stop crying, she was so happy that she saw Lucas.

"Oh God! This is not happening again…" vainly she tried to get away from Lucas' embrace "Let me go, damn it. Just let me go Luke" All the anger and rage inside her were surfacing.

"Why Hales? Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because…I don't know why!" she said. She couldn't tell him the truth not today and not ever. She will not be reduced to that lovesick lapdog again.

"Is it Jake?" Lucas' voice was tinged with jealousy. He couldn't imagine Haley with Jake or someone else for that matter.

Haley finally pulled herself free of him. "Yeah it's Jake. Why do you even care Luke?"

Jake knew why Haley was doing this; he didn't want to be in the middle so he tried to cut in.

"Shut up Jake!" the two bit out at him

"I care because I love you Haley. I've always love you!" Lucas shouted. Guests of the hotel came out of their rooms; Jake knew he had to do something. With much effort Jake managed to drag Haley and push Lucas inside the room.

"Jake, please take me home"

"Sure"

"You are not going anywhere until we work this out Hales."

"I'm sorry Luke, but you're just years too late" Haley's heart was breaking again. She could hear the cracks giving in, she knew her resolve was weakening. Haley acted on impulse and this was what cost her.

Lucas saw sorrow and anguish in her. This is what I did to her, he thought.

"Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep? Do you know how many times I broke down just hearing someone utter your name? Do you know how many times I stood by the phone waiting for you to call?"

"You said you didn't want to see me Hales. You told me we were through."

"So maybe I did Luke, but did you ever think for a second that maybe….maybe if you said goodbye to me I would have come with you. You left without a word Luke, I was ready to give us a chance but you just gave up"

"I didn't give up Haley, you said you wanted to be free of me." saying those words almost destroyed Lucas right then and there but he wanted her to understand the reason for his actions.

Haley knew Lucas was right, it was what she said she wanted. She knew she was wrong but her pride wouldn't let her tell the truth. She didn't want to be vulnerable and open to any possible hurt.

"So Luke, did you it? Did you let me go?"

"No. I'll never let go of the one thing I believe is real in this world. I love you Hales, and I'm sorry if I didn't give you what you wanted"

She had to be cold and unfeeling. Haley wanted to hurt Lucas and lash out at him, instead she said calmly "I'm sorry too Luke."

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry that nothing real ever stays the same. Things change, even people do."

"And did you change Haley?"

"I did. I grew up. I was able to pick up the broken pieces of my heart on my own."

"I'm sorry Hales."

"Stop apologizing Lucas" she said with a bitter smile "You followed your heart right? Basketball is important to you."

"Basketball was never more important than you Hales"

"Really? Because that's not what your eyes told me when I asked you."

Lucas couldn't move nor speak. Once again he showed what a coward he is. He didn't follow Haley as she walked out of his room and out of his life.


	12. Everytime Part I

Chapter 10 (Part I)

Everytime

Jake drove Haley's car and took her home. He didn't know what to say, she was too quite and it was bugging him.

"Hales, do you want to talk about it?"

Haley smiled. It was such a sad smile that even Jake felt the sadness in them.

"Thanks Jake, but I'm done talking about it. I'm done thinking about it and him as well."

"But you said, you still love him." he reasoned out

"Yeah, I still love him but I can't let him destroy me again. I've worked so hard to be okay with everything, I'm afraid that if I let him in here again …" she said pointing in to her chest "here in my heart, I might end up getting hurt"

Jake nodded his head. He didn't know what to say anymore. He pulled in to her house's driveway and turned off the engine. He turned to her and asked "Haley don't you think it's time to tell Lucas the whole truth?"

"So what? He can hurt me again?"

"He's right Hales. You said you wanted to be free of him and he gave you that freedom"

"He left, Jake. Not a word, not even a letter. You expect me not to interpret is as abandonment and besides he didn't even give me time to think about it. "

"You know that's not true Hales. He gave you time and he wanted to talk to you but you just clammed up"

Exasperated Haley got out of the car but she knew Jake followed her inside. "Stop defending him Jake. You don't know everything."

"Then tell me everything Hales."

"Jake stop it" said a voice from the door

"Peyton, I just need to know why Haley here was such a cold bitch to my friend. Do you know Haley, how he cried for you? Do you know how many times he wanted to talk to you? But you, you just closed your heart. "

A resounding slap shocked Jake, but more so the person who slapped him. Peyton just slapped him, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to get Haley hurt.

"Don't you ever, and I repeat ever call my friend a bitch!"

Haley was emotionally tired but she had to stop the two from fighting. She was destroying another relationship and she hated it.

"It's okay Peyton, he's right. I was a bitch to Lucas back then. "

"Hales…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it..it's just that Luke's my friend too."

"Jake, Luke chose basketball over me. I asked him and though he didn't answer I saw the answer in his eyes. He didn't even have to say anything"

Jake looked at Haley and smiled at her weakly. He walked towards her so he could hug her but before he reached her, Haley lost consciousness.

After hours of waiting Peyton finally called Lucas and Nathan. The two came as quickly as possible. Nathan flew in from L.A and decided to stay at the same hotel as Lucas was. He went directly to the hospital, there he found his brother, Peyton and Jake.

"I'm here"

Peyton went to him and hugged him. She started to cry, just when the doctor came out from Haley's room.

Lucas rushed to talk to him. "What's wrong Doc?"

"It seems that Ms. James has been working too hard. Did you know that since this morning she hasn't eaten anything?"

The four shook their heads.

"She's a bit anemic and she hasn't had any decent sleep at all."

"So all she needs is rest?" Jake asked calmly

"Yes, she needs a stress free environment. She's awake and you can see her one at a time."

"I'm going in" Peyton said. The guys hung back knowing that no one can stop Peyton at all.

Lucas knew he had to go, upon hearing that Haley needed a stress free environment he knew he couldn't be there. Haley had to have some rest and the pressure he was putting on her is enough.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked

"I…I gotta go Nate…you heard what the doctor said.. I can't be here."

"Don't walk out on her again Luke. I know her, though not as much as you do. But I know she still loves you, she'll always love you" Nathan said it so sincerely. For years Nathan longed to be Haley's love but as time passed by he realized that he was contented being her friend. He still loves her but he knew that all Haley could see in him was a friend.

"She doesn't want me to be here Nate. I talked to her earlier today and….well…I don't think we'll ever work things out"

"Stay Lucas. Do what you weren't able to do, be with her."

Lucas nodded and sat on the chair outside Haley's room. Peyton finally came out of the room and said that Nathan can come in.


	13. Everytime part II

Chapter 10 (Part II)

Every time

Nathan was glad Haley wanted to see him. He had to talk to her, for Lucas sake and hers as well. He had to stop Haley from pushing Lucas away coz he can see its tearing them apart.

"Hey Hales, you shouldn't really be pushing yourself too hard"

"Oh not you too! Do you know that Peyton spent half of her time lecturing me about taking care of myself?"

"You deserve it"

Haley kept glancing at the doorway and it seemed pretty obvious to Nathan who she was looking for.

"He's still outside Hales"

"Who?"

"Luke. Stop pretending you're not glad he's here"

She bit her lower lip. She really didn't know how to respond to Nathan's comment about Lucas.

"Give him a chance Hales. Give yourself a chance to love him and be loved by him. Life is too short to just play around."

Haley laughed a little. "You grew up Nate, you really grew up"

"I learned that from you" he smiled, a cocky know it all smile.

Outside the room Lucas wasn't sure if he was wanted there but Nathan was right. He needed to prove to Haley that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Luke, it's okay. I'm happy you're here" Peyton smiled and patted him on the back.

"It's about time man!" Jake joked, holding a very sleepy Jenny in his arms.

"Daddy, I wanna go home." Jenny said in between yawns. Jake went in Haley's room to say goodbye. Peyton wanted to stay since the room Haley was occupying equaled that of a five star hotel. She even joked to Haley about it.

Peyton and Nathan were still in her room while Lucas was still outside.

"Um…can you ask Luke to come in?"

The two nodded their consent and after a few minutes Luke entered her room. Peyton and Nathan had to practically drag Luke inside the room because he still felt that he might cause Haley stress.

"We'll leave you two alone."

Lucas looked at his feet looking like that sixteen year old boy a long time ago. A little unsure of himself and very much in love with his best friend.

"Lucas"

He looked at her. She was pretty pale and she looked really tired. He walked towards her bed and sat on the chair beside it.

Lucas smiled and took her hands and kissed the inside of her palms, just like what he used to do when they were teenagers.

Their eyes met and somehow they understood each other. They'll sort their problems out, they'll talk about it but now…..

"Luke" Haley was crying softly but it became uncontrollable. Lucas sat on her bed and held her. He rocked her gently as he cried with her.

_But every time your love is near  
And every time I'm filled with fear  
Cuz every time I see your face  
My heart does begin to race everytime  
_


	14. You'll be safe here

Chapter 11

You'll be safe here

Lucas thought he was dreaming, either that or he had gone to heaven. Haley was in his arms just a few hours ago. He knows there are a lot of things the two of them had talk about…but he was just so happy! He hadn't felt this kind of happiness since……. Since well, he couldn't remember.

He watched as Haley sleep, she really needs it. She needs a rest and a vacation. Lucas was gonna make sure she had all of it.

He didn't get much sleep but that's okay. Nathan brought him a change of clothes and a toothbrush. Lucas showered quickly, hoping to be there by Haley's side when she wakes up.

It was now nearing noon but Haley still wasn't awake, Lucas leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Hmmm….good morning" Haley whispered, kissing Lucas on the cheek.

"Technically Hales, it's almost noon" he joked.

"Oh? I slept that long?"

"Yup."

"So…this is weird.."

"Is it?" Lucas asked as he sat down on Haley's bed. "Why?"

"Because you're here…..and somehow I'm safe."

"That's weird how?"

Haley looked at him and hugged him. She buried her face on his neck just inhaling his scent.

"It's weird….because I never thought we could be like this again."

Lucas hugged her tighter hoping the pain and ugly memories would fade away.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love bird but Hales' breakfast is here and I need to talk to her about something" Jake said sheepishly.

"It's okay" Lucas said as he took the food tray from Jake's hands and place it on the table.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Its nothing serious. It's just that your fans and the press are kinda….well, their camping outside"

Haley bit her lip, she totally forgot about the outside world.

"Tell them the truth."

"That's my plan also. But about your…you know…"

"What?"

"What if they ask about you and Luke?"

Lucas look bewildered, he wasn't really following the whole conversation. "What do I have to do with the press and Haley's fans?"

"Well…they kinda know…that you spent the night by her side so some of them are asking if the two of you are together"

Haley laughed; she knew exactly who put Jake in this situation.

"Jake, just tell Peyton that Lucas and I are still working things out."

Jake nodded and went out again, apparently reporting to his girlfriend what Haley had just said.

"Hales, the doctor said you need a vacation. Where are you planning to go?"

"I don't think I have time for a vacation Luke."

"We'll make time for one. You've been working too hard"

"Okay."

"So…where do you wanna go?"

Haley thought for a second before finally deciding "I'd like to go back home"

"Home?" Lucas wasn't sure if he knew where Haley's home was.

"Home…back to Tree Hill. I haven't been there for like a year now."

"That's not exactly a vacation Hales. I mean…think about all your nieces and nephews"

"But I want to go home Lucas." She said defiantly. She wasn't going to budge on this one….it is her vacation, she thought.

"Fine. We'll go back home."

"Um…Luke..i have a confession to make."

"What?" Lucas looked intrigued. He wasn't sure if he was gonna be happy with what was coming but…..

"The whole….the way…um, you said we."

"Yeah, we….us…"

"I know it's kinda weird but I'm still a bit freaked out. I mean, we've just gotten…."

"Gotten back together?"

Haley nodded her head. She looked as Lucas poured coffee in the cups he held. He walked towards her and handed her a cup and sat on the bed with her.

"But it feels right Hales. When we were kids I knew… I've always known that you were the only one for me."

She was crying. Again. Lucas laughed a little and wiped the tears. It was cute, the way she cries over little things.

Lucas couldn't wait spending time with her. He hopes everything will go as plan.

_Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
Coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here_

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here  



	15. Breathe no more

Chapter 12

Lucas looked at the girl beside him. She was watching the scenery outside; she was pointing and laughing at something.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm trying to drive here Haley" he said.

"We could've hired a chauffer you know. We can do that now."

"But that's so wasteful. I can't believe you're actually suggesting it"

"What's wrong with me mentioning it? It's what I do in New York"

"That's what you do in New York Hales, this is Tree Hill. Besides wouldn't it be weird if we arrive in a limo?"

"I wasn't suggesting we rent a limo, Luke. All I was saying is that we're allowed to spend some money for our comfort" Haley folded her arms. She couldn't understand why Lucas was so ticked.

"Am I that bad of a driver?"

"NO! Can we just drop it….forget I ever spoke"

Lucas laughed loudly. "I'm sorry…it's just that…Hiring a chauffer? Come on Hales. It was pretty funny. Its not as if were going to the VMA or something"

"Drop it Lucas." Haley said it with such venom that Lucas was taken aback. He'd never seen Haley this…this something.

They drove in silence for an hour before they reached Haley's house. It looked the same; her parents were by the door when they arrived.

Haley ran up to her parents leaving Lucas to carry all her bags. He waved at her parents and dragged two more suitcases inside Haley's room. He saw college graduation photos of Haley and the others by the bed.

On her mirror were pictures of Haley and Nathan, some were of Peyton, Jake and Jenny. Lucas realized that he missed a lot of important moments in Haley's life.

"Nathan probably knows her better than me now."

Haley went inside her room and saw Lucas looking at the pictures on her mirror. She started pointing on some and telling him where and when it was taken.

"Ow, this is my favorite picture of Nathan and me" she said pointing to one where Haley was wearing a white gown and Nathan was wearing a tuxedo.

Lucas was a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing but he encouraged Haley to continue.

"It was taken during one of those formal dinners for the basketball team at Duke's. We were in our sophomore year and we were voted as the most gorgeous couple there"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, we kinda declined the award though."

"Why?" his eyebrows rose. He couldn't help himself, Haley kept using the word WE!

"Because we weren't a couple….it was really funny. Everyone kept thinking that we were dating even if we denied it. It was weird"

"Okay..."

Haley was different now, Lucas thought. She went through a lot of things without him. He felt a bit insecure.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

Lucas shook his head. "Nothing, I think I'll go see my mom now. Would you like to come?"

"Of course. I really missed Karen"

They went out of Haley's house and went back to the car.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Hales. I'm fine."

Haley looked at him curiously still unaware of what was going on inside Lucas' head.

Lucas tried to smile at her, he knew he didn't have to be jealous of Nathan but he can't help it. Nathan was there when Haley needed Lucas the most.

He tried to push the thought of Haley and Nathan away but he couldn't help feeling that way.


	16. Dream of me

Chapter 13

Haley's phone rang loudly and she mumbled her apology to Karen and Lucas.

"Hello"

"Hi gorgeous" a sexy and husky voice said on the other line

"Funny Mr. Scott, really funny"

Lucas looked up to Haley. He thought she was talking to him but it seems she's not since her back was turned to him he quickly deduced she was talking to Nathan on her phone.

He couldn't help but eavesdrop on the two's conversation. Haley was laughing at something Nathan was telling her and she in turn seemed very animated with what she shared.

Lucas did not notice his mom nudging him until she took a spoon and lightly swatted him on the head with it.

"Lucas Scott, is that how I raised you?"

"What did I do?"

"You're eavesdropping on Haley's conversation with whomever!

"She's talking to Nathan" Lucas retorted

"and why would that bother you? They're friends Luke. You cant actually be jealous of Nathan are you?"

"What if I am Mom? Would that be so wrong?"

"Luke, if Haley's friendship with Nathan is bothering you then you should go talk to her about it. But I just don't understand why it bothers you so much"

"It feels like Nathan replaced me in Haley's life. I mean, she went through her whole college experience without me."

Karen nodded her head. She understood what her son was telling her and feels bad for him but didn't want to interfere. Whatever was happening between the two all she could do was give them motherly advice.

Haley came back after almost half an hour of chatting with Nathan. A bright smile was on her face. She saw Lucas go in the kitchen and she followed him.

When she entered, Lucas was cooking something on the stove.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Luke?" she lightly teased.

Lucas didn't even turn to her, he simply nodded his head. He was cooking the red sauce for their pasta, he tried not to show his frown to Haley.

Haley on other hand was oblivious to Lucas' tension, she wrapped her arms to his waist and kissed him on the neck. That's when she felt how tense Lucas was.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Lucas tried to mask the jealous feeling he was having so he gave Haley a tight smile and shook his head no.

"I'm not buying it Luke. Just tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Please tell me what's wrong" she pouted still unsure of what was really bothering him.

"It's nothing really. Wait for me outside while I finish cooking this and pop the dvd in the player already"

"Okay" Haley said. She was a little hurt by Lucas' cold brush off. She went to the living room and saw Karen already leaving.

"Hey Haley. I'm gonna go now, Keith's waiting at home already."

"Take care"

Haley sat quietly on the couch while waiting for Lucas to come out. Her mind was spinning with all the reasons why Lucas was so cold to her tonight. She looked around and noticed a keyboard on one corner.

She turned it on and played a few notes. Haley settled herself on the chair and thought of what she should play, unbeknownst to her Lucas already came out of the kitchen.

He bought the keyboard just for her. He hoped she'd use it one day and now that day has come. Lucas smiled happily momentarily forgetting his jealousy.

_Let me sleep  
For when I sleep  
I dream that you are here  
You're mine  
And all my fears are left behind  
I float on air  
The nightingale sings gentle lullabies  
So let me close my eyes  
_

Haley was so engrossed with the song she was singing. It was a song from a very long time ago.

_And sleep  
Per chance to dream  
So I can see the face I long to touch  
To kiss  
But only dreams can bring me this  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me  
_

She sang softly, remembering the moments she used to sing this secretly.

_I'll hide beneath the clouds  
And whisper to the evening stars  
They tell me love is just a dream away  
Dream away  
I'll dream away_

So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me

Oooohhh  
Dream of me

This was Haley's song for Lucas when they were just friends. As the song ended Haley opened her eyes and saw Lucas. He moved towards her and kissed her forehead.

Haley embraced him, savoring his warmth. In Lucas' mind he was already deciding if he should tell Haley about what he felt about her friendship with Nathan.

"Um, Hales…we need to talk"


	17. Strong enough

Chapter 14

"What do you want to talk about Luke?" Haley asked a little uncertain and worried as to what Lucas was gonna tell her.

"I've got to be honest Hales and I really don't want to sound like an idiotic jealous boyfriend but I…" He looked at him helplessly hoping to see if she could understand where he was coming from.

"You're jealous of Nathan aren't you?" she looked sad when she asked him.

He tore her eyes from her; he couldn't hold her gaze any longer. Lucas felt fragile, weak and most of all insecure. He couldn't say yes because a part of him felt ashamed.

Haley sighed and moved to sit in the couch; she patted the space next to her looking at Lucas expectantly.

Lucas took a deep breath and sat beside Haley. She took his hands and held it close to her heart.

"Can you hear my heart beat, Luke?"

"Yeah…."

"It beats for you Lucas Scott, only for you."

"Hales, I know that. I know that you love me but I just can't help but feel out of place. I've missed so much of your life for almost four years…. We don't know each other anymore"

"And whose fault is that huh?" she tried to tease him to lighten the mood but she saw the hurt expression on his face. He took his hands away from hers and there was another tense silence between the two.

"Hey…" Haley said softly moving closer to him "I was joking…. I'm okay with everything now. I finally understand why you left and…. We'll just have to move past all of it"

"Tell me everything Hales, what happened to you when you were still studying, the trips you went to. Everything."

"That's kind of hard Luke. I don't really remember everything….." she smiled while snuggling closer to him "but I can tell you what I can remember"

So for almost two hours the two caught up with each other's lives while eating the pasta Lucas cooked for them. It was fun for both of them. Haley chatted away on the many times she and Nathan were voted cutest or sweetest couple when they weren't. The time she and Peyton were dared by some bimbo cheerleaders to dance in front of Nathan and Jake. It was so funny Lucas' stomach hurt from laughing, Haley promised him to show the video of that incident.

"Um, Hales…so you and Nathan. You never hooked up?"

Haley stopped on her mid sentence not knowing how to answer Lucas without hurting him. She knew that eventually Lucas would ask her directly what she has been dreading for a very long time.

"We didn't…..not technically…we uh.."

Lucas almost bit his tongue to keep from saying what was on his mind, he was trying his damndest to be patient.

"We slept together….once…we were drunk and we…we didn't really know what happened" She whispered

Lucas' jaw dropped. Of all the things he'd thought of, this wasn't one of them. There were no words to what he was feeling because… well he didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know how to react, he didn't even want to think or imagine…. Haley and Nathan together.

"I'm really sorry Luke...it was a long time ago"

"I think… I need some time alone Hales." He said moving far away from her. She could already feel that she was losing him.

"Lucas…please…talk to me. Be angry at me…just don't… I don't want to lose you" Tears were already falling from her eyes. She couldn't stop them neither could she stop Lucas from distancing himself from her

"Haley… I think you should go…"

"You're kicking me out?"

"Fine…If you wont leave I will!" He threw his hands up and took his jacket.

"Wait…it's your house… I'll leave"

Lucas nodded. He was so angry and hurt. He never thought this would happen. He knew he was being irrational and hurtful but….

Haley moved towards the door, she was still crying. Before she left she looked at him and whispered "I love you"

He ignored her. After Haley left, he punched the mirror he was looking at. His hands were bleeding but it didn't really matter to him. He was too numb.

Haley on the other hand, was walking and crying towards her house. It was a long walk but somehow…she didn't mind. Not as much as she minded the way her heart was breaking.

_Will my weakness for an hour  
Make me suffer for a life time  
Is there anyway to be made whole again?  
If I'm healed, renewed and find forgiveness  
Find the strength I've never had  
Will my scars forever ruin all God's plan?_


	18. Vindicated

Chapter 15

Haley felt cold and utterly frustrated. Not once in her life did she feel so horrible for making a mistake. A mistake that seems like would cost her the love of her life. She barely noticed the pouring rain, all she was that she felt so cold.

She felt so alone, lost and miserable. Haley wanted to go somewhere safe and familiar, she wanted to go home. "But Lucas is my home"

The rain burned her eyes along with the tears that were unnoticed.

Lucas on the other hand finally realized that his hand was bleeding. He automatically washed the blood away, but the blood won't stop from flowing. He took the towel near the sink and wrapped his hands with it.

His mind still kept on replaying a scene, a scene that tore his heart into bits and pieces. Nathan and Haley drunk and having sex. Did she enjoy it? How many times did they do it?

"God! This is driving me insane!"

Just then a lightning flashed outside his window. "Haley"

He knew Haley hated thunderstorms and lightning. It scared the crap out of her.

"I am such a jerk!" he said angrily. He forgot that he and Haley drove here to his house together and that she was supposed to sleep over. Lucas ran outside and looked left and right. He wasn't sure what direction Haley headed to.

'If anything happens to Haley…this is all my fault' he thought to himself.

Haley shivered as she walk, she didn't know where to go. She can't go back to her parent's house; they'd question her about what happened.

"Why couldn't he just understand that I made a mistake? It's so unfair…. I forgave him yet he won't forgive me? Is this how I want my life to be?"

"Why do I have to be the one who needs to be so understanding! I'm so sick of being like this! Everyone's allowed to make hundreds of mistakes and stupidity yet when I make one…just one it blows up in my face!" she shouted. Getting worked up… the thunder almost agreeing with her.

Shaking her head and deciding that if Lucas wanted to be an ass, she'd let him. She's through being hurt and waiting for Lucas to come around. Now she wants to be the one chased.

"You better run fast Lucas, I'm not gonna stick forever…I'm too tired"

Lucas felt stupid for not even bringing an umbrella or even a jacket. How was he supposed to find Haley? She left her phone and he was sure she wasn't gonna go to her parent's house.

"Where? Where could she be?" he asked himself over and over again.

After almost walking for two hours in the pouring rain he finally decided to go back to his house. He was already coughing and almost feverish.

He reached for the keys in his pocket only to find the door already open. He walked inside and asked the housekeeper who came by because the door was already open.

"Ms. James is upstairs in your room sir. She's sick; your brother found her and brought her here."

"Nathan's here?" He asked coughing. It seems Haley isn't the only one who's gonna be sick.

"Yes. Sir, are you sure you're okay? The doctor is upstairs Mr. Scott called him. "

"I'm gonna be fine"

Lucas went upstairs and went to his room. He greeted Dr. Ross and saw Haley lying on his bed. She looked so pale and weak.

"I suggest you change your clothes first Lucas. You're not looking too well yourself. How long have you been out in the rain?" Dr. Ross asked

"About two hours…."

"That's not good Luke; you better dry off and let me have a look at you."

Lucas saw Nathan at the corner of his eyes. He was sitting quietly and looking at Haley then at Lucas.

Lucas went in to his cabinet….well technically it was a whole room. He had this dressing room made for him and Haley. It was connected to their huge bathroom. He went to his side of the room and took a towel and dried himself. He put on new clothes and felt his hand sting. He forgot about his hand.

"What happened to you and Haley?" Nathan asked softly. He had no idea what was happening to his brother but he took notice at Lucas' bleeding hand. "Dr. Ross I think you should check on Lucas now"

"I'm okay Nathan" Lucas said as he seated himself on the leather chair near where Haley was sleeping.

Dr. Ross shook his head. He carefully looked at Lucas' hand. "Fortunately the wounds don't need stitching. I'm gonna clean your wounds and then you have to drink something for your fever. Nathan go get some hot soup for Lucas"

After Dr. Ross checked Lucas and then checked up on Haley again.

"She's really weak…she's anemic and fatigued. She needs a lot of rest and no stress" The doctor seemed threatening as he said those words. He looked from Lucas then to Nathan.

When the doctor left, Nathan pushed his brother on the bed with Haley and told him to get some sleep.

"I'm not a baby Nathan!" Lucas half-yelled

"Lucas…keep your voice down. I'm not saying you're a baby; I just want you to get some rest and get well. We can talk about everything when you feel better or if you want we can talk tomorrow morning."

Lucas rose and went outside his room. He went to one of the empty bedrooms of his house deciding he's gonna sleep there. Nathan immediately followed him.

"Why are going to sleep here?"

"Because Nathan, if you haven't seen…. Haley and I are both sick and I don't think sharing a bed together would make us healthier. She might get a fever too."

"Oh…I didn't think of that"

"That's okay, I mean….its not as if you ever think at all" Lucas said sarcastically.

"What's up your ass man?" Nathan could feel an unspoken hostility coming from Lucas.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone Nathan."

"Fine"

Nathan walked towards the door and opened it when he heard Lucas ask

"Why did you sleep with Haley?"

"It was a mistake Luke…that's all. We both regretted it. Don't hold it against Haley. Believe me…the morning after was awkward and well…it took us awhile to have things go back to normal"

"Right…whatever" Lucas said dismissively.

Lucas knew that it might have been a mistake…but that still doesn't erase the pain and suspicion in his heart. He thought of Haley… lying on his bed yet that still didn't warm his cold heart.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed_


End file.
